Rock, Paper, Scissors, Truth
by Baldore
Summary: Truth serums can yield some interesting results.


_Disclaimer_; Generator Rex belongs to Man of Action. (Still holding out hope that they DO something with that fact and make another show or season...)

* * *

"You do it," Rex motioned.

"No way. It was your idea. You do it." Bobo countered, nudging the third person in the group.

"No way," Caesar shook his head. "It was Rex's idea, not mine. Let mi hermano do it."

At that Rex began shaking his head, as if he was trying to get it to roll off his shoulders. "No, no, no, no! Six still hasn't forgiven me for the whole journal incident. I'm still bruised all over from training. One crazy boss assassin is my limit for people peeved at me. One of you two have to do it."

Bobo and Caesar both stared at each other, neither breaking the eye contact. They both knew the consequences if they had to do it. And neither wanted that.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Rex suggested to them.

When neither offered a complaint, they both got into the battle position. "Rock..."

"Paper. . ."

"Scissors!"

"Darn it! Best two of three!"

"Rock. . ."

Paper. . ."

"Scissors!"

"You cheater! Best three of five!"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

As the two Providence residents duked it out, a passerby cautiously walked over to Rex. "What...what _are_ they up to this time?" Beverly asked, not really sure she wanted to know. Sometimees, getting involved with whatever half baked plot they came up with just lead to trouble. . . scratch that, _almost always_ lead to trouble.

". . .Scissors!"

"Dang it! Best five of seven!"

She and Rex rolled their eyes as the loser asked for yet another rematch.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Rex stated cryptically, still watching the monkey and the scientist.

"No duh," Beverly smirked, bopping him on the forehead. "What for, though?"

"The loser has to. . ." Rex trailed off, whispering the rest into her ear as a curios Providence agent walked past.

"And you all keep passing the task off to the next person?" Beverly snorted, grinning mischievously. "Why do you even need that?"

"Well, mi hermano wants it for some expirements on some E. ," Rex started.

"Yes, I think it could help speed the process of the rehabilitation of partially cured EVOs but your sister thinks it'd be a waste of valuable resources." Ceasar continued.

"And he recruited the world's greatest heroes to help him, er, borrow it," Bobo finished with a grin, as he dropped a banana peel on the ground. "We agreed before we knew Six was involved."

"Oh, I got this then," Beverly grinned walking into Holiday's lab, door swinging shut again after her, leaving the trio to gawk at her.

Instantly, the three recovered from their initial shock and pressed their ears to the door.

"Hey, sis, what's up?"

"Oh, hi, Beverly. Not much, just finishing up some experiments. So, why the sudden visit? I thought you said that you were going to be playing basketball with Rex and Noah today."

"Nah, Noah had to bail to study for some quiz a teacher gave him at the last minute. Rex bailed when I started making him look bad."

"Speaking of school,-"

"On that note, I gotta split, sis. See ya later!"

The group heard Doc sigh and presumably go back to work. The eavesdropping group rapidly back pedaled as the door swung open. Beverley exited calmly, smiling widely.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Ceasar asked excitedly, not unlike a kid waiting to unwrap his presents on Christmas Day.

"Yup. I'm just that good," Beverly grinned, pulling a vial out if her pocket. "But I'm still a little confused on what good a truth serum on EVOs again?"

"If my theory is correct, then-don't drop the vial!" Ceasar's explanation quickly turned into a panicked warning as Beverly made one misstep onto Bobo's discarded and fell back, the serum spiraling through the air.

"I got it!" Rex shouted, his smack hand flying through the air. The vial landed lightly in his palm and the entire room breathed out in relief.

Until the vial burst and the liquid splashed all over Rex and Beverly.

* * *

"Ceasar, is this really needed?!" Beverly snapped at the spiky haired scientist through the glass.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ceasar said, flipping switches on the console, sealing the Rex and Beverly in a small white room. "If the truth serum is not injected, the serum will evaporate and anyone who inhales it will be infected. Sorry, you two. You'll have to be in this quarantine for the next...well, I'm not sure actually. I'll be over in the lab analyzing it to find a way to reverse it."

With that, Ceasar left the room muttering things to himself before either quarantined person could ask another question.

"Urrrrrrrrgh," The brunette grumbled, pulling at her hair as she slid down a wall into a sitting position.

"Ah, come on, Bev," Rex said, using his nickname for her as he sat next to her. While he insisted that he only called her that to get under her skin. Not as a term of endearment. "It's not that bad."

"Well, it could be worse," The young Holiday agreed. "It could actually be a damaging thing, like some acid or something."

"True," Rex agreed. He fell silent, Beverly following suit shortly after. But it wasn't a comfterable silence.

The two of them sat there in an awkward silence, and underlying tension boiling under the surface. Both of them could sense it but neither said anything. It was like neither wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room. As if by ignoring it, it would simply disappear.

"So, how's life?" Rex asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

"Fine." Beverly sighed, some discontent rippling under the surface of that one word response.

"You alright there, Bev?" The Hispanic asked tentatively.

_'Yes_,' She answered in her mind. But what she actually came out was a terse "No." Then her eyes widened. The truth serum!

"Oh." Rex asked, scooting closer. "What's wrong?"

_'Nothing_.' She tried to say but what blurted out was. "You."

"What?" Rex looking really confused and slightly hurt. "What'd I do?"

"_Nothing_."

"What?"

But Beverly had already clammed up and was sitting silently, a light blush dancing across her cheeks. If she didn't say anything, the truth wouldn't come out.

"What'd I do?" Rex repeated. "It wasn't the green hair dye in the shower head? Ah, crap, I didn't mean admit that..."

"That was _you_?!"

"Yeah. I mean, I did and-" Rex said before stopping in frustration. "The truth serum?"

"The truth serum." Beverley nodded, still scowling at him.

"You mad, Bev?"

"No, not really," She sighed, not even bothering to try and lie with the serums effects in place. That hdn't worked out so well thus far. "I suspected it was you in the first place."

"Oh." Rex scratched his black hair guiltily. "I really am sorry about that."

"It's really okay, Rex." Beverly reassured. "Assuming you don't do it again."

"Right, right...so his long do you think we'll be in here for?"

"Dunno, too long." A shrug from the brunette followed by another terse silence. Beverly sighed and tried to break it. "Soooooooo. . ."

"Soooooo. . . ?"

"So. . .how's Circe?"

"Fine, I guess," Rex shrugged, staring out the quarantine room's window.

"You didn't sound so sure of that," Beverly noted. "Shouldn't you know how your _girlfriend_ is doing, Rex?"

"Ah, I guess. But. . .she's not my girlfriend anymore," Rex sighed. "We broke up last month...I just haven't had the guts to tell anybody yet. . ."

"Oh." She hadn't known that or wouldn't have asked. Yet, some small, guilty part of her was glad that Rex was single again. Beverly promptly shut that part of her off. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be," Rex retorted after a second. "It was a mutual thing. Anyway, why would you be sorry? You didn't have anything to do with it."

"I meant for asking, nanites-for-brains." Beverly smirked, going back to teasing Rex like she usually did once she was sure he actually was fine.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex said, rolling his eyes. "So, how about you? How's you love life?"

"Terrible," Was out of her mouth before she put a hand over her mouth to silence herself. She was going her murder her sister for making this devil serum.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. It's _great_, really," Beverly said, the effort of lying through with the truth serums effects nearly causing her physical pain.

"Really?" Contrary to villains opinions that Rex was a 'Stupid E.V.O', the teen was actually quite intelligent. And Beverely's sudden change of answers and wincing was not missed by him. "Come on, Bev. You know that you can trust me."

"I know I can." She sighed.

"Come on, Bev. There's obviously something wrong. Just tell me what it is so I can help."

"Fine," Beverly finally snapped. "Promise not to freak out?"

"Uh." A very confused Rex got out. "Sure. . ."

Whether it was the Truth Serum, a sudden burst of resolve or just simply having enough of Rex being clueless, that seemed enough to spur her into action. She leant over and kissed on Rex.

It was short, barely lasting any time at all. Blink, and you'd miss it, their lips barely ghosting over each other. Then Beverly quickly pulled back, blushing, crossed her arms and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Oh."

A nod.

"I didn't know you..."

"No, you didn't," Beverly said sourly, the truth serum flowing through her gains making the words and emotions flow. "It was always _Circe_."

"How long have you. . . ?"

"Felt this way?" Beverly shrugged, looking at the ground still blushing and refusing to look at Rex. "I don't know exactly. It started right after I met you though..."

"That soon?"

"How could I not?" She scoffed angrily. "I was finally cured of that horrible EVO nightmare and felt pretty alone. I still had Sis but she was pretty busy with work or her infatuation with Six. The Providence people just saw me as some kid. You were the only one who I could really talk and hang out with. I understand that you don't feel the same way-"

She was cut off as Rex pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Beverly's eyes widened in shock at first before closing in bliss. The kiss lasted longer than it's precedes or, the two teens both pleasantly surprised when the other failed to pull away.

They finally pulled away, meeting each others gaze. Their expressions mirrored each others, hesitant yet hopeful, reserved yet giddy, tempered with care and sparks of love. Neither spoke, instead vying for a happy silence.

Neither spoke either as Rex pulled her to sit closer to him and she leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Bev. . ."

Suddenly the Quarantine door swung open to reveal a certain mad scientist. "I got it!" Ceasar exclaimed proudly before pausing, looking confused at the scene before him. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something, mijos?"

* * *

_Author's Note_; Alright, I am so sorry that it took me this long to publish anything. I've had terrible writer's block and it's just been killer. This is my attempt to overcome it, combined with rewatching the episode "A Family Holiday" so I hope it wasn't to painful to read. I know some think that Beverly and Rex are a pretty off the wall couple, (EDIT; Well, not exactly off the wall but less supported. There's a shockingly small amount of fanfics with it. :P) but I think they kinda clicked. :P Also, as a sidenote, this can kinda-sort be considered a sequel to 'The Journal.' (It was requested that I etend it but it wouldn't have been a good one to do that with so this is the answer to that. So, as always, any requests, ideas or critism are welcome. I really appreciate it.) Hopefully, I'll get another story updated soon. Thanks for the support, and until next update, Baldore out!


End file.
